Snowflake
by oxybry
Summary: Los dos amaban la nieve, sus razones, completamente diferentes.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo el tiempo? Ya sabemos que Skip Beat no me pertenece.

...

* * *

Escucha el grito y los pasos apresurados sobre el piso de madera, sonríe contando los segundos para que la puerta de la habitación sea azotada.

Tres, dos, uno.

—Está nevando, está nevando —chilla emocionada dando brinquitos, su sonrisa iluminando la habitación.

Debía de ser imposible, pero allí, frente a él no parecía estar su novia, sino la chiquilla de coletas que conoció hace quince años. Los cachetes inflados y sonrosados de la carrera, los ojos brillantes cual niño en mañana de navidad.

—Sí, y parece que nevó toda la noche —menciona señalando a través de la ventana el blanco paisaje invernal.

La ve boquear y ve cómo sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, sí, en definitiva su pequeña, Kyoko-chan, decide, acomodándose entre las cobijas con la intención de quedarse el resto de la fría mañana en su capullo con Kyoko en él, eso, hasta que comienza ese patrón cuando Kyoko quiere algo y no se atreve a pedirlo, eso que solo se aprende con los años.

Ella mira la ventana con anhelo y luego lo mira a él y vuelve a mirar hacia afuera con esos ojos llenos de ilusión y luego lo vuelve a mirar a él. Trata de ignorarlo, de verdad que trata, tiene que poner un freno al control que ella ejerce sobre él, aunque ella no se dé cuenta. Pero sabe que ha perdido antes de empezar a luchar… Imagina lo que podría hacer si tuviera control de ese talento así como él lo tiene sobre la mirada de cachorro.

Patea las cobijas y sale de su cálido capullo y los ojos de ella se iluminan cual lucero en el firmamento.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —le pregunta sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? —responde ella, llena de alegría y emoción, Ren siente su corazón tratar de salirse de su pecho, debería ser ilegal ser así de hermosa.

—Sí, ve, busca tu abrigo, guantes y bufanda, allá afuera está helando.

La ve rebuscar en el armario mientras habla aceleradamente de todo lo que pueden o mejor dicho, van a hacer en la nieve.

—Tenemos que hacer hadas en la nieve —dijo acomodándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello—, y también podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve, le ponemos la horrible bufanda rosa que me regaló el presidente como memento de la sección Love Me —agregó arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, sí, vamos a deshacernos de cosas, también podemos ponerle el sombrero que me regalo Kijima.

Kyoko dejó escapar una risa que sonó como las campanillas de navidad.

…

Agradecía inmensamente que Kyoko lo hubiese "obligado" a salir de la cama, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y estaba que titiritaba del frío, pero tenía años de no jugar en la nieve como si fuese un niño, de reír como si no hubiese mañana mientras lanzaba bolas de nieve a la que pronto sería su prometida, de verla chillar emocionada al ver las formas que habían dejado en la nieve, ángeles, pero ella había insistido en que eran hadas y ¿quién era él para contradecirla? Ella era su brillante estrella.

Estos eran los pequeños momentos que más atesoraban.

Entran en la casa titiritando, despojándose de las ropas mojadas.

—Voy a preparar chocolate —llama Kyoko vistiendo una de las camisas de él.

Él camina hacia el sofá trayendo una preciosa carga con él, una importantísima carga de cobijas.

Sonríe al verla entrar en la sala con las tazas humeantes de chocolate.

—Gracias —susurra ella acurrucándose contra su pecho en el sofá, envueltos en un capullo de cobijas.

Ren entierra su rostro en el hueco del hombro de ella y deja un beso en su cuello.

—Sí, fue muy divertido, pero, ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de haber jugado toda la mañana en la nieve?

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella con los ojos llenos de genuina curiosidad.

—Que ahora te tengo aquí, acurrucada junto a mí, dándome calor y no pienso dejarte escapar —dijo dedicándole esa mirada que hace años ella había bautizado como el emperador de la noche.

—Y, ¿quién dijo que iba a escapar?

Ren sonrió y se lanzó a besarla.

Se pierden el uno en el otro, mientras la nieve cae suavemente, siendo su única testigo.

Ahhh, cómo amaban los días de nieve.

* * *

¡Felices fiestas! Que este nuevo año que llega les traiga mil cosas lindas a todos y todas. Y que fanfiction nos permita seguir conociendo personas únicas y especiales que no hubiésemos conocido de otra manera.


End file.
